Sailor Moon The Dreams
by SmallSerenity
Summary: Serena didn't expect her dreams to mean anything...so what's happening?
1. Dream Killers Away

Serena wakes up, after having a dream. It's so odd, Luna is still asleep at the end of her bed. She glances at the clock. It reads 6:00 AM. Serena sighs. As she swings her legs off the bed, she stirs Luna. "Serena stop kicking me," Luna mumbles. "Get up you lazy cat!" exclaims Serena. Luna jumps up, and hisses. "Luna! Calm down! Mom is gonna kill me if you get too loud! You'll end up on the streets!" Serena says in a hushed voice, as not to wake Rini. Rini mumbles in her sleep, "Pegasus…" Serena gets dressed in her school clothes, and goes downstairs for breakfast. "Oh honey you're up early," says her mom. "Ya I had a bad dream," mutters Serena. She stops in her tracks and puzzles over what the dream was about for a minute. She remembers, she's dressed as Super Sailor Moon, and she's the only one there. Darien had been brainwashed, and she had to save him. He had a sword, and ran at her. When he stabbed her, she woke up. Serena shakes her head and gets a bowl of cereal.

"Rini! Get up! It's time for school!" Serena says, shaking Rini to get her up. "Come on! You're gonna be late!" After hearing this, Rini jumps out of bed, and flies around her room getting dressed. Rini knocks into Serena, pushing her down. "Oh you little brat! You're gonna pay for that! Who do you think you are?" Serena shouts, getting into one of her moods with Rini. "Serena! Calm down!" screams Luna, " Girls listen. You have a scout meeting after school. You better be there, this is very important." "Ya Rini you better be there or else you… oh I guess mommy already made the point!" says Diana with her little voice. Everyone laughs. "Bye mom! Bye Luna, Bye Diana!" calls Serena and Rini as they're running out the door.

On her way to school, Serena bumps into Darien. "Hi Darien what's up?" asks Serena. "Not much you?" replies Darien. "Just the same." " Well I gotta get to school now," says Serena, blushing, and runs off. "Huh," think Darien, " I wonder why she's acting so strange."

After school, Serena and Rini rush home to change clothes. After that, they grab Luna and Diana and run to Rei's temple. "Mmmm this looks like good eats!" says Serena, looking at all the food Lita made. She grabs a muffin and stuffs her face full. "Oh Serena! You must concentrate on the meeting not the FOOD!" screeches Luna. "Ya," "You're right," "Yep," comes from the girls. Lita says, "Okay this is serious! We have a major problem!" "Yes, Lita is right!" says Ami. "So what's the problem?" Serena asks Mina. "Well, apparently Pegasus is attacking people randomly in their cars!" Mina replies.

"What? NOO! IT CAN'T BE TRUE! THEY'RE LYING!" cries Rini, refusing to accept this information. "No, my friend would never do that." Of course, she means Pegasus. She dreams of him. "It's okay Rini," Rei says, wrapping an arm around her.


	2. Pegasus Come Back

Serena walkes into Rei's temple, to find everyone was already at the scout meeting. She is confused, she tried to be early. She looks down at her watch. Ya, she's early.

"Where ya been, Serena?" asks Rei, with sass.

"I tried to be early," replies Serena.

"I think your watch is like… half an hour late!" yells Rei, her anger level rising.

"Oh… oh I guess so….Ami? Could you fix it for me? If I try, I'll break it…" trails off Serena, embarresed.

"Ya, sure," replies Ami, and Serena gives her the watch.

"So I dreamed that Darien had turned on us, and we had to get him back to our side. And Pegasus was trying to kill Rini," says Serena, her eyes turning a weird color, her just looking down at the table.

"Serena? You okay?" asked Mina, trying to get a look at Serena. She shakes her head, and looks up.

"Ya I'm fine," answers Serena.

"Pegasus tried to KILL ME?" screams Rini, in disbelief.

"Yes. I'm so sorry Rini. But he's a good friend, he would NEVER do something like that to you!" says Serena, opening her arms to take in Rini. All this stuff about Pegasus is really getting to her. Soon the tears come.

"I just don't get why Pegasus would do ANY of this… he's my best friend… the protecter of dreams.." says Rini, in between sobs. Serena squeezes her tight.

"It'll be okay Rini, it'll be okay," says Serena, gently.

Later that day, they heard a scream and Serena just shot the girls a look. They nodded, and yelled, " Mercury Star Power Make Up!", "Mars Star Power Make Up!", "Jupiter Star Power Make Up!" and "Venus Star Power Make Up!" and they all transformed into the Sailor Scouts.

Serena and Rini shouted, "Moon Cosmic Dream Action!" and transformed into Super Sailor Moon and Super Sailor Mini Moon.

They ran into battle, ready for the worst. They found a new enemy. When he turned around, Rini saw he had Pegasus's eyes.

Rini screamed, full of hatred, " Who are you? What have you don't with the real Pegasus's soul? You're not him! You're evil!"

"Um Rini that's not how we start our speech!" whispers yells Serena.

"I am Sailor Moon!" starts Serena.

"And I am Sailor Moon!" shouts Rini.

Together, they yell, "We stand for love and justice! We right wrong and triumph over evil, and that means you! In the name of the moon, I shall punish you!"

They stand, and quickly the other Scouts form a V formation behind them.

The man shoots Sailor Moon an evil look, then gives a very creepy look.

"You wanna see you silly Pegasus? Call him then. Only you can get him, little girl," he says, then gives a crooked evil smile. Rini looks to the girls and they all say, "Rini, if you wanna, go ahead." She steps forward, and shouts, "Crystal Twinkle Yell! Please Pegasus! Protect people's dreams!"

She waits, and the man turns to a horse. Soon Pegasus's soft voice is upon them. "Rini, my spirit is trapped in this body. You must kill him to release it."

Rini fights back tears and says, "Okay. Girls, I'll need your help." They all nod. Because of Pegasus's appearance, the Kaliedo Moon Scope appears in front of Sailor Moon. She grabs it.

"Moon Gorgeous Medatation!" and fires at the demon. He groans, and Sailor Moon nods to Sailor Mercury.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" and fires, making the man grunt. She nods, and Sailor Mars walks up.

Sailor Mars yells "Celestial Fire Surround!" sending little fires at him, making him moan.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" screams Sailor Venus.

Now it's Sailor Jupiter's turn. "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" and fires at him.

He's almost done for.

"You're gonna pay for what you did! Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" screams Rini, giving the final blow. The devililous creature screams, and disappears. What's left is Pegasus laying on the ground. Rini rushes up to him. Darien walks up behind Rini, out of nowhere, and kicks Rini. She turns around.

"Wha?" and Darien kicks her again, hard.


	3. Dreams Sadly Come True

Serena wakes up, comforted by the sight of Luna at her feet. She shakes off the sleep, and reaches down to stroke Luna. Serena can't help but feel her dream was real. She gently picks up Luna, and walks into Rini's room. To her surprise, Rini is awake, and laying on her bed, holding Diana.

"Hey Rini," Serena says, in a gentle voice, barely audible.

"Hi Serena," Rini says back, also soft.

Serena walks over, and sits on Rini's bed.

"Rini, I had a dream and I can't help feeling it's real," says Serena.

"Lemme hear it, I'll tell you," replies Rini, sitting up.

Serena lays back on Rini's pillow, and starts telling her the dream. When it's over, Rini just stares.

"Ya Serena, that's definatly real. I have the bruise marks to prove it," says Rini, lifting the back of her shirt as proof. Her entire back is black and blue, from Darien kicking it.

"Oh Rini, I'm so sorry. I guess my dream came true, but not in a good way," says Serena, shaking her head. Serena gently hugs Rini, as not to hurt her.

"Let's go find the girls. I bet their wondering how you're doing," says Serena standing up.

"Ya only Ami knows how I'm doing, she helped me home. You passed out after kick 2. He kicked me about 10 times," Rini says, wincing, as if remembering the pain.

The girls get dressed and set of with their cats, Luna and Diana.

"Princess, I just can't believe the king hurt you, his daughter," says Diana in her little voice.

"Darien… I never imagined you'd turn on me…" says Serena, in another world.

At Rei's temple, Serena and Rini were welcomed with hugs. They were very confused.

"Rini are you okay? What about you Serena?" pondered Rei.

"How do you feel girls?" asked Lita.

"I hope you're all felling well," says Mina, giving a bright smile.

"Girls. girls, they are just fine. Rini, may I tell them what happened?" says Ami, with a calm voice, unlike the rest.

"Ya sure," says Rini, looking at her feet.

Serena wraps an arm around her, and squeezes her tight.

Artemis walks up to Luna and Diana, and starts a conversation, although none of the girls pay the cats any attention, it's all on Ami.

"So girls, Serena had a dream where Darien turned on us. And now, it's a dream come true, but sadly. Darien kicked Rini, because he was made to hate her. Serena showed how much she loves Rini by passing out, it hurt her too much to watch Rini being tortured," says Ami, making hand motions.

"So Serena does have a heart. Unbelievable," says Rei, with a smirk.

Lita smacks her upside the head and says, "Rei, be nice. Serena and Rini had a tough time. I think this calls for a group hug," says Lita.

Everyone goes in, and has a group hug.

"So what's the plan now?" asks Mina. You can tell she's ready for action.

"Well, since I'm the princess, I guess I have to heal him…" Serena trails off, again slipping into her little world, of memories with Darien.

"Where do you think she is?" asks Mina, meaning where her world is.

"I honestly don't know," replies Lita with a shrug, just staring at Serena, in wonder.


	4. Love BlossomsFinal Chapter

Rini steps outside, for some fresh air. Diana is with her.

"Is everything okay, princess?" asks Diana in her little voice.

Rini sighs, shaking her head. "I guess not Diana. Darien…Pegasus…. I'm just done with it all," says Rini, her voice breaking.

She sits, alone, staring into the night sky, the moon, her heart aching. She wonders, "Are Serena and Darien really my parents? Are they mummy and daddy?" She ponders over this, when a new voice startles her.

"Something wrong Rini?" asks Serena, settling down next to her.

"Yes. Everything. Pegasus, Darien, and I miss mummy and daddy so much! Why can't I go home?" screams Rini, the hot tears starting to run. A single teardrop rolls down her cheek, and Serena wipes it away.

"Rini, I am going to bring back Darien, okay? And I know in my heart you're parents will be calling soon," comments Serena, trying to make Rini feel better.

Unconvinced, Rini jumps up and runs into the house. Luna P and Diana are soon to follow. You can hear her thumps of running and her cries. You can hear Diana yelling at her, and the door slam.

Serena sighs, and shakes her head, and lifts it to stare at the moon. She wonders, "Is that my real home? Did I really live on the moon? Or is this all a wacky dream? Am I any use to Rini?" She can't answer any of these questions, and is angry. She trudges back into the house, locking the door behind her. As Serena thomps up the stairs, she hears something coming from her wrist. She stops dead in her tracks and puts it to her ear.

She hears Rei saying, "Scouts please report. Darien has gone nuts and I need your help. Mars signing off."

Serena races up the stairs, and starts shaking Rini. "Rini wake up! We need to save Darien!" Soon Rini is up out of bed, and they transform.

Upon arrival, of course Sailor Moon and Mini-Moon start their speech, but are interrupted.

"Oh please, must you do that EVERY time? I've heard it about like… oh I don't know, a jillion times? You aggravate me!" shouts Darien, an evil look in his eye.

Mini-Moon screams, "Who are you and what have you done with the real Darien?"

"You're looking at him," says what ever he is (lets call him Demon) with a smirk.

Slowly, all the girls attempt to attack him. He doesn't budge.

"None of your silly 'attacks' are gonna scratch me!" shouts Darien.

Sailor Moon runs up to him, and grabs his shirt. Before the others can scream, she kisses him.

Of course, this takes him by surprise. No one knows what she's doing. She closes her eyes, and Darien seems to be relaxing, the color draining from his eyes, turning back to normal. When Sailor Moon pulls back, he goes back to normal.

Darien shoves Sailor Moon back, unharmed by her approach. "Whatever you are trying to do to me, it won't work!" she screams, a little confused.

Mars whispers, "Sailor Moon, that brought him out of a trance. You have to kiss him, and bring back memories, and then Mini-Moon will attack with your Moon Rod, a new attack, to bring him out."

Sailor Moon is unsure at first, then nods. She hands it to Rini, with a joking warning, "Don't break it or I break you," which brings out a giggle.

Sailor Moon runs up to Darien, and tackles him. Before he can push her off, her lips are locked with his. She just sits there, waiting, kissing him, hoping to fix him. She can only hope for the best.

In the background, she can hear Rini shouting, "Moon Healing Escalation!" and Sailor Moon feels blown off.

Sailor Moon lies there, unsure of anything. The last thing she remembers is kissing Darien. Sailor Moon hears everyone screaming her name, but unable to reach her, everything is blurry and fuzzy.

When she surely comes to, she's laying not outside, but in a bed. She hears a calm steady voice say, "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." A smile creeps up onto her face and she says, "It's what I do best," and a chuckle comes from the person she's with. Serena lies there, and opens her eyes, and see's Darien stroking her hair. When she sits up to hug him, she has to lie back down from pain. She closes her eyes, and cringes. Serena soon feels Darien lips pressed against hers, put doesn't pull back. She feels something trying to break her lips apart, and allows. Her tongue soon is in Darien's mouth as well. She just lies there, kissing Darien compassionately, loving this moment, wishing time could freeze. Serena lifts a hand, and presses it against Darien's chest. He pulls away, probably for a breath. Serena opens her eyes, and gives a giant smile. She soon turns beat red.

With kind eyes, Darien asks. "Serena? What is it?"

"Turn around," says Serena, still blushing, but harder.

"Um... what d-did you see?" asks Darien, thinking the same.

"Oh my gosh. We saw everything," says Rei with a smile. "Hard to believe Serena has a heart," she says, smugly.

"Oh shut up Rei!" screams Serena.

Rini giggles, and says, "Well we can't break them apart, or else I won't exist and then where would we be?"

Later that week, everyone finds Darien and Serena kissing.

"Here we go again!" cries Lita, shaking her head.

"At least I'll exist!" says Rini, pulling a laugh from everyone.

**Disclaimer-I do not own sailor Moon! I do not own Sailor Moon!**


End file.
